


Rainbows Are Shining Through

by theacedennis



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rainbows Are Shining Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrictwizist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictwizist/gifts).



Don and Cosmo had managed to maintain a low profile as a couple. R. F. was the only higher-up who knew and he knew how to keep a lid on relationships like theirs. Lina was oblivious, as was Dora Bailey. Zelda knew, which was much trickier. 

They started getting reckless when Kathy came around. It was easy enough for Kathy and Don to get married with their best man at their side, but rumors began flying that Kathy was carrying on an affair with Cosmo, which, of course, was absolutely true. 

But they were happy. That was all they needed.


End file.
